dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Boku-tachi wa Tenshi datta
es el segundo tema de cierre de Dragon Ball Z. Fue compuesto por Takeshi Ike, escrito por Yukinojo Mori, con arreglos por Osamu Totsuka e interpretado por Hironobu Kageyama. Es utilizado durante los episodios del 200 al 291. La versión al español latinoamericano fue dirigida y adaptada por Loretta Santini, e interpretada por Adrián Barba. Letras Traducción al español Ángel... Ángel... Ángel... En lo profundo de los recuerdos enterrados en el tiempo. Así es, nosotros fuimos ángeles. Desde lo alto del cielo, nos dispersamos las semillas de amor. Queríamos liberar al mundo de la tristeza. Ey, cuando miras el vasto cielo azul, ¿no aumenta tu valor?... ¿Incluso ahora? ¡A mis amigos! (¡A mis amigos!) En la espalda (¡Oh!, ¡mis amigos!) tuvimos alas que se perdieron, pero un misterioso poder aún perdura. (¡Mundo maravilloso!) ¡A mis amigos! (¡A mis amigos!) A la luz (¡Oh!, ¡mis amigos!) abracemos y sigamos soñando. ¡Mira! ¡Un arcoíris se suspende en tus ojos! Dices que has sido corrompido por esta ciudad. Pero incluso ahora, tus lágrimas son cristalinas. Jugando a patear una lata sobre la superficie de una nube y deslizándonos sobre la luna. Con las flechas del corazón, hacemos que la gente se enamore. Sí, tenemos la magia para hacer realidad las visiones que dibujamos... ¡Es verdad! ¡A mis amigos! (¡A mis amigos!) Si en el mañana (¡Oh!, ¡mis amigos!) continúas creyendo, incluso este desierto se convertirá en un paraíso. (¡Mundo maravilloso!) ¡A mis amigos! (¡A mis amigos!) Nos hemos lastimado (¡Oh!, ¡mis amigos!), así que aprendamos de ello y sigamos adelante. ¡Ahora! ¡El capullo del amor florece en mi corazón! ¡A mis amigos! (¡A mis amigos!) En la espalda (¡Oh!, ¡mis amigos!) tuvimos alas que se perdieron, pero un misterioso poder aún perdura. (¡Mundo maravilloso!) ¡A mis amigos! (¡A mis amigos!) A la luz (¡Oh!, ¡mis amigos!) abracemos y sigamos soñando. ¡Mira! ¡Un arcoíris se suspende en tus ojos! Ángel... Ángel... Ángel... Adaptación hispanoamericana Ángel... Ángel... Ángel... Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya. Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor. La tristeza de este mundo se borró y viendo el cielo azul. La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán. Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya, pero conmigo tengo aún el poder. En tu pupila... El arcoíris (¡Ya brilló!) se reflejó. (¡Escucha bien!) El amor florece en tu corazón. Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar. (¡Mundo de amor!) Este desierto (¡Tu amistad!) se transformará. (¡Riégalo!) Paraíso es lo que pronto será. Abre tu corazón. La magia y el amor son verdad. Ángel... Ángel... Ángel... Japonés Angel…Angel…Angel… 時に埋もれた　記憶の彼方 そうさ僕達は　天使だった 空の上から愛の種を　撒き散らして この から　悲しみ消したかった ねえ　広いブルー・スカイ 見上げていると　勇気が湧かないか…今でも To My Friends (To My Friends!)''Las partes en cursiva representan los coros de la canción; no están presentes en la hoja de letras original.　背中の ''(Oh, My Friends!) 羽根は失したけれど まだ　不思議な力　残ってる (Wonderland!) To My Friends (To My Friends!)　光を抱いて (Oh, My Friends!)　夢を見ようよ ほら　君の瞳に　虹が架かる 街に汚れたと　君は言うけど 今も透き通る　涙がある 雲の広場でカンケリして　月をすべり の矢で　人を恋に落とした そう　描くビジョン 現実にする　魔法があったんだ…ほんとさ To My Friends (To My Friends!)　明日を信じ (Oh, My Friends!)　続けていれば この砂漠も楽園に変わる (Wonderland!) To My Friends (To My Friends!)　傷つき (Oh, My Friends!)　そして学んでゆこう 今　愛のつぼみが　胸で開く To My Friends (To My Friends!)　背中の (Oh, My Friends!) 羽根は失したけれど まだ　不思議な力　残ってる (Wonderland!) To My Friends (To My Friends!)　光を抱いて (Oh, My Friends!)　夢を見ようよ ほら　君の瞳に　虹が架かる Angel…Angel…Angel… Japonés romanizado Angel... Angel... Angel Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sō sa boku-tachi wa tenshi datta Sora no ue kara ai no tane o makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta Nē hiroi burū sukai Miagete iru to yūki ga wakanai ka... ima de mo To My Friends «''(To My Friends!)»Las partes encerradas por comillas angulares representan a los coros de la canción; no presentes en la hoja de letras original. senaka no «(Oh, My Friends!)» hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte ’ru «(Wonderland!)» ''To My Friends «''(To My Friends!)» hikari o «(Oh, My Friends!)» daite yume o miyō yo Hora kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitōru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki o suberi Hāto no ya de hito o koi ni otoshita Sō egaku bijon Genjitsu ni suru mahō ga atta n'da... honto sa ''To My Friends «''(To My Friends!)» ashita o «(Oh, My Friends!)» shinji tsuzukete ireba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru «(Wonderland!)» ''To My Friends «''(To My Friends!)» kizutsuki «(Oh, My Friends!)» soshite manande yukō Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku ''To My Friends «''(To My Friends!)» senaka no «(Oh, My Friends!)» hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte ’ru «(Wonderland!)» ''To My Friends «''(To My Friends!)» hikari o «(Oh, My Friends!)» daite yume o miyō yo Hora kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru ''Angel... Angel... Angel Versión en inglés Angel, angel, angel Buried and drowned in time all that’s left are memories Just as you remember too we used to be angels then Spreading the words from the highest of heavens of love and of happiness Dropping see along seeds of peace to take away the pain and loneliness Why, tell me why blue sky when I look at you, that’s right I feel the power of our souls, hear me call To my friends, we may have lost our wings with which we flew up so high But now, even now, I can feel your true mystical tide To my friends, embracing the light and building hopes for the truth and our dreams Listen, one day you’ll find what you’ve been searching for in your life So you say you’ve lost your way in this city style But the tears you cry still run innocent as a child Playing in a garden high, high up in the clouds running wild with the moon Loving lovers as we touch them with our hearts that soothe Yeah, all the dream visions we got inspirations All the magic to make them real, hear me call To my friends, if we believe in tomorrow and what it may bring We can change this planet back into a paradise, yeah I say To my friends, all the pain that we learn from make this love Never let us forget each other, forever we are Friends To my friends, we may have lost our wings with which we flew up so high But now, even now, I can feel your true mystical tide To my friends, embracing the light and building hopes for the truth and our dreams Listen, one day you’ll find what you’ve been searching... We are friends Angel, angel, angel, Versiones Este tema de cierre solo tuvo una versión, que fue utilizada desde el episodio 200 al episodio 291 de Dragon Ball Z. Personajes * Piccolo * Son Gohan * Puar * Yamcha * Krilin * Vegeta * Chi-Chi * Bulma * Son Goten * Trunks * Oolong * Kame-Sen'nin * Kaio del Norte * Son Goku Lugares * Planeta Tierra * Otro Mundo ** Camino de la Serpiente Curiosidades * Tiene un parecido a Otome no Policy, tema de cierre de Sailor Moon R, desarrollada también en 1993 por Toei Animation, y una escena similar con el último tema de cierre de Sailor Stars. * Por razones desconocidas, el cliente (Toei Animation) canceló su producción completa para el doblaje, por lo que solo fue adaptada la versión de TV de la misma. Sin embargo, Adrián Barba, intérprete de este ending y el opening correspondiente, realizó una versión completa de estos temas, con la colaboración del "Proyecto: Dragon Ball FanDub", que se encuentran en sus canales de YouTube. Notas Véase también Ending En:We Were Angels ca:We Were Angels pl:We Were Angels Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z